


a letter to fleur

by FandomTrashAlways



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ...is fundy canonically trans?, Coming Out, Dream Smp, L’manberg, Self-Harm, Trans Character, but not in real life.., he is in l’manberg, he just scratches himself that’s all, i did not proof read this and i wrote this at 3am, i don’t know how to tag, i know im missing something important, way before the election, we don’t deserve niki, wilbur is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrashAlways/pseuds/FandomTrashAlways
Summary: fundy coming out as trans, there, that’s the story
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 12
Kudos: 313





	a letter to fleur

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this was just a little thing to get me back into writing, it’s not very good

a small child was curled up in a large woolly blanket, which just happened to be pink.

now, not that pink was a bad colour, but the gender that the colour was so commonly associated with left a bad taste in the fox's mouth.

the fox, her name was fleur. fleur, the daughter of wilbur soot, general of l'manberg. her mother was a salmon named sally, as there used to be no woman, niki joined later after fleur was born.

as fleur hugged herself from underneath of the blanket, she dug her claws into arms. hurting the one thing that made her feel truly trapped.

no, it wasn't the walls that surrounded their land, the walls that protected them. it was their own body that made them feel like they were in prison.

whenever fleur changed between clothes, they stared at their small form through the mirror that hung up on their wall.

their reflection never made them happy. 

it wasn't because of their fur, which the males in l'manburg usually picked on them for. 

something always felt wrong. like something was missing. like they weren't given the right body. which, if you think about it, fleur shouldn't be a fox in the first place! 

fleur just never felt like a girl.

in l'manburg, all their uniforms were well.. uniform. if you ignore the colours, they're all the same. which comforted the fox. 

in l'manburg, it didn't matter that fleur was a girl, wilbur let her train with tubbo and tommy, much to the annoyance of tommy. but tommy is a bitch boy, so who cares?

despite all of that, they were always reminded that they were a girl. why did that bother fleur so much? they felt disgusted with their birth assigned gender, because it never felt like it was their body. more like they were just a soul borrowing some flesh sack, but they got the last option, the one that nobody wanted.

the fox extended their claws more, slowly dragging their paws down their arms. they let out a choked sob, they wanted out, out of this prison. but they will never escape, they got two life sentences with no patrol, they were dying in this prison.

blood slowly trickled out of the small wounds, most of it clinging onto their soft, orange fur. 

some of it staining the woolly blanket.

fleur cried until they fell asleep.

* * *

"fleur, it's time to wake up." a soft voice brought them out of their restless sleep. as fleur opened their eyes, their eyes met with niki's. a small smile appeared on the fox's face.

"mornin' niki." they said as they yawned, stretching their arms up, revealing the died up blood that stuck to their fur.

niki ran one of her fingers along the scratch, sending shivers down fleur's arm. she sat down on the bed and pulled fleur into a loose hug. "is there anything you want to talk about?" she asked the fox. her tone wasn't harsh, no hints of anger or disappointment. 

fleur's lips started to quiver as tears streamed down their face. they returned the hug, but instead they hugged her tightly, getting niki's uniform damp. 

"i.." their voice trails off. what if niki sees them as a freak? another reason to make fun of them? it was a stupid thought, niki is the most supportive person they have ever met. but the thought of her sweet face turning into a scowl, her shoving them off of her in horror and telling the others to kick them out of the walls. leaving the fox defenceless, an easy target to kill. they were scared.

but the pain they go through every time they glance at themselves,

every time someone says the name fleur, 

every time wilbur says his daughter, or hearing she and her attached to them.

it killed them.

"i feel wrong."

niki was rubbing circles in the other's back. "how come?" her voice was calm, it pushed them to continue.

"it's just," they signed. "i don't feel like a girl, my body always feels like it's lacking something, my name.. it hurts to hear."

she hummed in response, continuing to rub their back. "how does floris sound? it's kinda like fleur, just masculine." 

floris?

"floris.." they tested the name, and it felt.. natural. "i like it." fleur- no, floris looked up at niki with a genuine smile.

"i'm glad." she smiled back at them. 

* * *

it was a few days after floris had that conversation with niki. despite the support they got, the fox wasn't ready to tell the others. so niki came up with the nickname fundy, and surprisingly it stuck. 

fundy wanted to talk to wilbur. their father. honestly, they didn't know how they were going to react. i mean, the man fucked a fish, surely this won't be that odd.

small footsteps echoed throughout the hallway as fundy approached the room wilbur was in. they raised a hand to knock, but hesitated before doing so.

knock knock.

"who's there?" (just kidding i'm not doing that.)

silence. 

after a few short moments, fundy could hear a chair move backwards as someone stood. suddenly the door opened, and the man that stood there looked down and smiled.

wilbur crouched down and removed fundy's hat, ruffling the fur that was underneath. "hello my little fleur."

fundy looked at the floor, their ears drooping. small paws clenched into fists as they spoke, shaking a little.

"i don't want to be your daughter anymore." 

the words were loud, shocking wilbur and even fundy themselves. they felt their hat being placed back on top of their head as their father stood, putting a hand near his mouth as he tried to hold back his tears.

fundy looked up and realized what that sounded like. their eyes widen as they went to hug their father's leg. "sorry.. i didn't mean it like that."

wilbur looked down at his child with a confused but sad smile. fundy let go and decided to clear their throat before speaking.

"what i meant to say was, i want to be your son."

"okay."

okay???

he looked up at his father, tears forming in the corners of their eyes. "you're okay with that?"

wilbur chuckled as he went down onto his knees to pull his son into a tight hug.

"you're my child, and you always will be. on the day you were born i swore to protect you with my life, i'm not letting you go because you're my son instead of my daughter. if i did, then what kind of person would that make me?"

fundy wrapped his small arms around wilbur, letting the tears of happiness roll down his cheeks. 

"thank you, dad."

* * *

many years later, a certain fox pulls out an old 12 pack of pastel crayons as well as a sheet of paper.

to fleur,

my name is floris, but many people know me as fundy. i am the son of wilbur, ex-president of l'manburg and is now apart of a secret place called pogtopia. my mother was a salmon named sally, but niki was always like a mother to me. you may think that it's better to just give up, but i can assure you that things will only get better. you will discover people who care about the real you, so be the best you. life is too short to hide.

floris smiled, staring down at the note. while he knew that he could never just hand this to his younger self, it was worth writing.

**Author's Note:**

> was gonna make this a poem but i got a 57 in english soo
> 
> also i’m going to ignore the fact that fundy is canonically 9.. this doesn’t even fit into the timeline anyways it’s fine.


End file.
